Hurricane HIATUS
by ChronicCapricorn
Summary: Sawamura Eijun likes Miyuki Kazuya. Miyuki Kazuya likes Sawamura Eijun. If these two like each other, then why in the world aren't they dating? Nobody knows, nobody other than them. They need to go through some emotional crisis first and then there are also rivals... and jealousy... and fights... and misunderstandings... and lots more. A 'The Devil Is My Boyfriend' Preque
1. Chapter 1

Hurricane

Chapter 1: How it all began

Miyuki Kazuya sighed as he looked outside. It was raining. Not like he forgot his umbrella, but seeing the rain made him depressed. He hated the rain, he sighed once again and stood up. He walked out of his class and started to walk around the hallways, everyone was with their friends and Miyuki… well… he was walking around. He saw Haruichi, Furuya, Kanemaru and Toujou talking about something, but he didn't saw the loud-mouth idiot.

He walked past the music room and the stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly walked backwards and stared inside the room, he saw Sawamura Eijun alone, sitting on the piano. Miyuki was confused, why is bakamura in the music room? Sawamura was just staring at the window, looking how the rain fell.

"Sawamura?" Miyuki called out to him. Sawamura either didn't listen to him or ignored him, Miyuki walked inside. Sawamura didn't look at him, he was just looking at the window. Miyuki looked confused at the pitcher's actions, why was he ignoring him? Was he mad at something he did?

"Miyuki..." Sawamura said not looking at him. Miyuki look at him with a curious glance before looking out the window, what was Sawamura doing here?

"it's pretty, isn't it?"

"excuse me?"

"the rain... is pretty..." Sawamura said in a surprisingly soft and gentle tone. Miyuki was very surprised to see this side of Sawamura; it didn't fit him at all. He nodded and looked at the window again, he still isn't sure why the southpaw was here and not with his friends. He was going to say something, but when he looked at Sawamura his breath stopped for a moment. The pitcher had such a calm, gentle face... his eyes were soft and his smile seem so innocent. The pitcher looked very calm and relaxed, unlike when he usually is loud and obnoxious. Miyuki couldn't take his eyes off the pitcher, he looked so pretty like that.

"Miyuki... I'm glad I meet you" Sawamura said looking at him with the sweetest smile and looking at him with an innocent glean in his eyes. Miyuki find it unfair, his kouhai was looking so calm and cute right now... even his voice sounded so relaxed... it made him relaxed as well. This was very unfair; besides what did he mean by he was glad he met him?

"Sawamura..." Miyuki said... no whisper his last name softly while patting his head. He smiled, not the fake smile he always does. This time it was a real smile, Sawamura's eyes widen.

"I'm glad I meet you too" Miyuki said before walking away. Sawamura looked where Miyuki walked away, he felt himself blush and touch his head. What was wrong with him? Better yet, what was wrong with that smile!?

"hyaha! There you are, you won't believe what ha- Miyuki? What happened to you? Oi!" Kuramochi said. Miyuki was looking outside the window of his class at the rain, he was blushing to the tip of his ears. His eyes were half closed and he was smiling like a complete idiot, while Kuramochi tried to know what happened to him. Miyuki doesn't know why he smiled like that or why he said that, maybe he said it like how when people say 'thank you' you answer with a 'you're welcome'? Yeah! That must be it. But... is it normal that his heart is racing so fast?

 _Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

Miyuki was finally glad he had gotten out of the school. He opened his umbrella and was ready to walk when he noticed him and his movements stopped. Sawamura had his umbrella, but his hand was sticking out to feel the rain. His face was still gentle, but he wasn't smiling. Miyuki felt his heart beat fast like before and his face heat up. Sawamura then smiled softly at the rain and stayed like that a couple of minutes more.

"that's unfair, you know…"Miyuki whispered to himself. Sawamura continue to walk while drying his hand on his shirt; Miyuki started to walk, ignoring the fact that he was staring at Sawamura. When he got to the dorms he was on his room, reading a book. Since practice has been cancelled for the rain and it seems that the rain won't stop anytime today. He heard a knock on his door and he went to open it.

"Sawamura? Don't tell me, you want me to catch your pitches even if it's raining?"

"what? No! not today at least…"Sawamura said. Miyuki was very surprised at this, then why was Sawamura here? He looked at Sawamura confused, the southpaw noticed this and laughed softly. Miyuki blushed lightly, why is this boy so calm and gentle and soft on this goddamn rainy day?

"can I hang out with you, captain?"

"hm? Oh… um… sure?"Miyuki said stepping aside so the brunet could pass. Sawamura sat on his bed and Miyuki slowly closed the door. Miyuki must be dreaming, why is Sawamura here? He hesitantly looked over at Sawamura, who only looked at him with confusion and curiosity. He must be doing this on purpose, there's no way in hell he isn't here to just 'hang out'.

"why are you really here, Sawamura?"

"hmm… let's see… why do you always fake a smile?"

"Sawamura if i-wait… what did you say?"

"I said… why do you always fake a smile?"Sawamura said. Miyuki's eyes widen, he can't believe what he just heard. Did his pitcher just asked him what he thinks he did? In a blink of an eye, the pitcher was hugging him. When did he stood up didn't matter right now, did it?

"Miyuki… I'm here for you… you can talk to me when you need it… don't shoulder it because you're the captain…"Sawamura whispered. Funny to think he said something similar once when he was hurt on his second year. Miyuki was still shocked to know that this idiot could have seen beyond the mask he has built over the years.

"Sawamura… get out…"

"Miyuki… I can't…"

"why not?"

"is raining heavily now… you don't want me to catch a cold, do you?"Sawamura said looking at him, but not breaking the hug. Miyuki looked at him with a serious expression, he could clearly hear that the rani has, indeed, gotten heavier. Not to mention that Sawamura was right, he didn't want him to catch a cold.

Miyuki leaned closer to him, he put his arms around Sawamura's waist. Sawamura widen his eyes and blushed. What was Miyuki trying to do? He tried to get away, but he couldn't.

"Don't get closer to me, Sawamura…"Miyuki whisper in his ear in a stern voice. Sawamura gulped and tried to calm his heart that was beating so fast, Miyuki broke 'the hug'.

"then… then I'll get closer to you!"

"didn't you hear what I just say?"

"I know! But… but I want to know you… and… and I don't want to see that pain in your eyes"Sawamura said looking at Miyuki while blushing to the tip of his ears. Miyuki tried to look angry, but he blushed lightly and looked away from Sawamura while clicking his tongue.

"do what you want then"Miyuki said. Sawamura looked surprised and then smiled like in the music room. Miyuki glanced at him and blushed harder, why was his kouhai like this on this rainy day? It wasn't fair, he looked cute… for a guy.

"thank you!"Sawamura said smiling at him and hugging him again. Miyuki return the hug with the tip of his ears red now, he rolled his eyes and patted the pitcher on the back. That night, he stared at the top bunk bed. Where he knows the pitcher is sleeping, he blushed again, how many times has he done that this day? He wonders why he does it… it's not like he likes him and wants to date him and hug him and kiss him and buy him things and be by his side forever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holy shit he likes Sawamura.


	2. Chapter 2

Hurricane

Chapter 2: Visualize It

How to confess to someone who is dense as fuck? I mean, unless it's directly then Miyuki guessed he could do that. So he took a deep breath and started to walk towards his class, he's just gonna tell him directly. There was really no harm in it, the idiot probably likes him back… probably.

"Is Sawamura here?"Miyuki asked one second year girl. She blinked and nodded, she went to where Sawamura was sitting. Miyuki didn't know exactly what she was telling him, but Sawamura went up to him with confusion on his face.

"yes, Miyuki?"

"Sawamura…"Miyuki was only able to say his name. That's weird… he should be direct right? He should only tell him 'I like you' and boom… it's done… and then they'll start dating… probably…

"yes?"

"Sawamura I…I…"Miyuki tried to tell him how he felt. Sawamura looked at him more confused. Kanemaru, Haruno and Furuya were looking at him. The three of them blinked… was Miyuki… blushing? Hold on… why was he blushing and why did he looked nervous? What is going on? Is it the end of the world?

"what is it? You what?"

"I… um… I… L…"Miyuki felt himself blushing, why was it so difficult to confess? There was no other way to tell him his feelings other than telling him on his face! He felt frustrated, why can't he tell him!?

"wait… could it be… MIYUKI ARE YOU ASKING ME TO PITCH TO YOU?"Sawamura said. Furuya's aura was around him, Kanemaru face palmed and Yoshikawa tried her best not to giggle. Miyuki wanted to die right now, why was it so difficult to tell this idiot how he feels for him? The pitcher looked at him with a smile and sparkles on his eyes, waiting… no expecting him to say yes. If Kuramochi discovers this, he would most likely laugh at him.

"yes"

"I KNEW IT! I, SAWAMURA EIJUN AND FUTURE ACE, WILL GLADLY PITCH TO YOU, MIYUKI KAZUYA"

"sure… I um… I'll see you in practice…"Miyuki said and started to walk away flustered. He hit his head on the desk, why is it so difficult? Why!? It shouldn't be so difficult! This ain't no shoujo manga or a romcom or a telenovela or a fanfic. This was real life! He was supposed to go up to him, tell him his feelings and boom, they'll be dating… wait… maybe Sawamura is straight… fuck…

"holy shit dude, are you ok? You look like you got rejected…"

"more like friend zoned… or… something"

"ah I see… wait… YOU CONFESSED TO SOMEONE!?"

"no…"

"then why do you say that?"Kuramochi said. Miyuki slowly looked up after he felt himself calm down and wasn't blushing. He looked at Kuramochi and told him what happened, he was expecting Kuramochi to laugh at him… and that's exactly what he did…

"Hyahahahahahahaha… you… you seriously… to him!?... hyahahahaha"

"what are you laughing at? You haven't even confessed to Ryosuke's younger brother"

"SHUT UP!"Kuramochi said annoyed and blushing. Now it was his turn to laugh, both of them were lost causes weren't they? He has his respects for Kawakami and Shirasu, who have been dating since last year and they look like the perfect couple. That's something to be jealous about, not even straight couples seem so perfect like Kawakami and Shirasu.

* * *

 _I like you… no, no that doesn't sound good… Okumura Koushuu, I like you… wait why am I saying his full name? I'm not proposing… yet… I love you and I have always loved you since we first met… no, that's too embarrassing!_ Seto thought as he walked next to his crush to eat. Okumura only had an emotionless face, not even knowing that Seto has struggles inside his mind. However, Okumura has a storm inside his head too.

 _What if he doesn't like me back? And with all of this, what_ _ **is**_ _my sexuality? Does that even matter? Crap, maybe he's straight. Like… how can I confess without ending up being hurt? Why am I falling in love? Love is complicated! I don't know how to love! Help! That's it, my sexuality is Seto_ Okumura thought. He blushed lightly at the last thought… not that it was a total lie. He tried to break the silence; so they talked about things, like how Miyuki apparently asked Sawamura to pitch to him. With a flustered face. What a shy person.

"but that's weird… usually wouldn't it be the ace who he should ask to pitch to him?"

"who knows what goes to that catcher's head"

"yeah… it's almost like he likes him… hahahaha…."Seto laughed nervously. And the awkward silence was back. Great going. After school was over, everyone in the baseball club was practicing. Which was something usual, the normal. However, Rei couldn't help but feel that there was something out of the ordinary here. And then she noticed it.

1.- Miyuki and Sawamura were in the bullpen, while Furuya was pitching with a blue aura around him to Ono (poor Ono).

2.- Kuramochi wasn't concentrating at all, he kept staring at Haruichi (was it because of his new hairstyle?)

3.- There was a… cute but awkward tension between two first years (cuties)

4.- these hormonal teens are in love, when in the world did this happened?

Rei mentally face palmed. Well, they are teens after all and she was an open minded person and so was the coach. But they needed to concentrate on practice, so it was more or less of a problem. She sighed, these kids are honestly so dumb when it comes to love. Can't they be more like Kawakami and Shirasu?

* * *

Miyuki tried to confess again. It failed again. He was reading some magazines about sports on his bed while the rest were hanging out on his room, like usual. Sawamura was playing some board games with Haruichi and Furuya, Kuramochi was playing against Zono on some videogame, Shirasu and Kawakami were nowhere to be found and the rest was watching Zono and Kuramochi play. Except Okumura, who was on the top bunk bed with Seto… wait a minute…

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

"Sawamura I'm right here, you don't need to yell"

"right… so um… do you wanna play with us?"Sawamura said. Miyuki didn't expect him to ask him that, he shrugged and joined them. Meanwhile, Okumura was playing a card game with Seto. Seto smiled fondly whenever Okumura would concentrate, it was cute. When he pouts it's cute too. He founds Okumura so…

"adorable"

"what?"

"what?"

"you said something…"

"n-no I didn't"

"but I hea-"

"i-it wasn't me I swear"Seto said. Okumura stared at him and nodded slowly. He went back on concentrating, Seto looked flustered. Miyuki smirked, so he wasn't the only one with love problems, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

Hurricane

Chapter 3: Triple Baka

"Miyuki, hurry up!" Sawamura said. Miyuki sighed and caught up to Sawamura, the brunet smiled at him. Miyuki smiled at him, his kouhai was being so cute right now it made his heart beat fast. Currently, everyone was in a carnival and Sawamura decided to spent his day at the carnival with him. 'I want to get to know you more!' was his reason for being with him.

"Miyuki, let's go to the roller coaster!" Sawamura said. Miyuki agreed on going, who knows maybe Sawamura would be scared. Though that way of thinking was soon gone minutes later, of course. Sawamura wouldn't be afraid of heights, the guy was even putting his hands in the air and yelling with excitement. Now don't get Miyuki wrong, he isn't afraid of heights. In the end, nothing happened. After the ride, Sawamura was telling him how fun it was and stuff.

"Sawamura"

"yes?"

"let's go to the haunted house" Miyuki said. Sawamura looked at him and nodded. If the roller coaster failed, then maybe the haunted house could work. Miyuki and Sawamura waited in line, but Sawamura recognized some of his kouhais.

"oh, ASADA!"

"S-Sawamura-senpai?"

"are you guys going to the haunted house too?"

"yup! I hope it's really scary!"

"d-don't say things like that!"

"huh? Where's young leader's little brother?"

"…"

"he is asking where Yuuki-kun is" Miyuki said with an annoyed expression.

"oh… he's already inside! That guy didn't even wait for us… right, Asada?"

"e-eh? Ah! Y-yeah" Asada said. When Miyuki and Sawamura entered the house, Miyuki smirked. He was sure this will work, unfortunately it didn't work. Both of them got scared, though the only benefit of this is that both of them hugged each other. Something's something.

Meanwhile, Seto and Okumura were also in the haunted house. Seto was trembling, why did he agreed on this? Okumura was also trembling, but Seto wouldn't notice because of his emotionless expression. He wanted to hug Okumura so tight right now, this haunted house is really scary. He thought it would be one of those shitty 'haunted houses' that didn't even scared that much… but this haunted house was the real thing! It really scares the fuck out of you!

"Taku…" Seto looked to Okumura and noticed he was trembling, Seto widen his eyes. This was no moment to be scared, especially next to your crush. He took a deep breath and grabbed Koushuu's hand. Okumura stopped trembling and looked at Seto, he only continued to walk, though he could see he was scared too. Okumura blushed and got closer to Seto, so now they were walking next to each other. Seto felt less scared now and blushed to the tip of his ears, Okumura didn't mind holding hands with him!

"Taku… thanks…" Okumura said, putting his forehead on Seto's left shoulder. Seto face was red as a tomato, he squeezed Okumura's hand and continued to walk. The blonde was also red as a tomato, such cuties. In another part of the haunted house, Kawakami and Shirasu were there. Kawakami was holding onto Shirasu's arm, Shirasu smiled at Kawakami and put his arm around Kawakami's shoulder and brought him closer. Kawakami blushed and put his head on his shoulder.

"married couple" whispered Yui. Asada and him were hugging as they walked behind the 'married couple' on a safe distance. There was a jumpscare and Asada and Yui yelled hugging each other more, both regreted coming here.

* * *

Next stop, the tunnel of love. Yes, the carnival has one. Sawamura and a couple of others were in line waiting, but Sawamura was really excited because this was a chance Kuramochi and Haruichi get together… AND HE IS GONNA MAKE SURE ABOUT IT! And so, when it was their turn. Everyone grabbed a partner, whether they liked it or not. Seto was the first one to get in and he grabbed Okumura, Sawamura looking at them go and whispering 'a new ship has been born'.

"Sawa-"

"MIYUKI LET'S GO!" Sawamura said grabbing Miyuki's wrist and dragging him after making Kuramochi and Haruichi go. When Sawamura and Miyuki were in the boat, Sawamura took out his night vision googles.

"my Sawamura! I didn't kno-"

"shh, Miyuki-senpai…" Sawamura said putting a finger on Miyuki's lips. Miyuki blushed, he didn't know Sawamura could be this way. Could it be? He wanted to kiss Miyuki!?

"… I need to stalk Kuramochi-senpai and Harucchi, so please stay quiet" Sawamura said. Miyuki didn't expect that and felt utterly disappointed and hurt. Sawamura put on the googles and watched Kuramochi and Haruichi. Meanwhile with them things were a little bit awkward. Kuramochi glanced at Haruichi and their glances met, they looked away with a blush. Kuramochi coughed awkwardly and looked at Haruichi, Haruichi turned to look at him and oh my god… Haruichi was so beautiful.

"s-so… um… n-nice hairstyle"

"t-thanks…" Haruichi said with a smile. Kuramochi returned the smile, they looked at each other and got lost in each other's eyes. Haruichi's eyes were so beautiful, Kuramochi leaned closer and Haruichi blushed. He didn't mind though, he too got closer. Meanwhile, Sawamura bit his bottom lip and Miyuki only glared at the walls of the tunnel.

"ffffff-" Sawamura wanted to jump out and make those two kiss already. Back to Kuramochi and Haruichi; Haruichi wanted to get closer to Kuramochi, but was that how one normally thought about their teammate? Kuramochi tried to get closer, but he put a normal distance between them and ruffled Haruichi's hair whily laughing nervously.

"kyahahaha… you're eyes are… pretty"

"t-thanks… yours too"

"AW, COME ON!" Sawamura yelled standing up and throwing his googles to the boat. He sat down again and crossed his arms while huffing in annoyance. Miyuki continue to glare at the wall, what the actual fuck Sawamura? Sawamura put his head on Miyuki's shoulder and huffed again. Miyuki stopped glaring and looked surprised, he tried to be angry, in fact he was getting angry and was going to say something.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki-senpai… is it alright if I go to your room tonight? I can make it up to you there"

"…"

"it's ok if your mad at me… I can do anything but please let me stay at your room!"

"…and why do you want to stay in my room?"

"I want to spend time with you! I just ruined that minutes ago, didn't I? so please…" Sawamura said sitting up and grabbing Miyuki's face to look at him while leaning closer.

" _Please let me make it up to you_ " Sawamura said in a whisper that it sounded sexy. Miyuki was pure red, why is it that he can't stay mad anymore after hearing this? He wanted to kiss him right here, right now. But the only thing he could do was put their foreheads together, Sawamura didn't let go of his face still waiting for an answer.

" _of course_ " Miyuki said. Sawamura looked at him with wide eyes and smiled like that time on the music room. Miyuki bets his glasses that he was red from head to toes, Sawamura closed his eyes and mumbled a 'I'm glad'.

"oh look the ride's over!" Sawamura said getting off first. Miyuki got off and looked at everyone; Sawamura was asking Seto and Okumura if they liked the ride, but the rest was looking at him with a blank expression.

"you're pitiful" Furuya said.

"shut up, I won't catch for you if you don't"

* * *

The last stop was the Ferris wheel. Again, Sawamura made sure Kuramochi and Haruichi end up together. Miyuki and Sawamura were sitting in front of each other. The southpaw looked amazed at how the city looked like in the night, Miyuki looked at Sawamura with a soft smile. Kawakami had his head on Shirasu's shoulder with his eyes closed, both of them enjoying each other's company. Yui, Asada and Yuuki were amazed by how the city look too. Kuramochi smiled at the starry night and Haruichi had fallen asleep on his shoulder, but Haruichi smiled on his sleep. Okumura and Seto were blushing and looking at the starry night too, their hands were touching and both smiled at the thought.

"Sawamura…"

"yes?"

"you're still coming to my room, right?"

"yup!" Sawamura said. Miyuki needed to tell Okumura to stay in Seto's room. He got closer to Sawamura and put his chin on Sawamura's head. The two looked at the city and felt the Ferris stop, though they knew it was going to be like that for a while. Miyuki remembered the day he saw Sawamura alone in the music room, he narrowed his eyes. Why did Sawamura told him that? Did he like him?

After that, everyone went back to the dorms. Miyuki told Okumura that he should stay in Seto's room, he at first thought he was going to ask why but Okumura just said 'I was going to do that anyway'. Which made Miyuki smirk. Sawamura and Miyuki were on the room just hanging out; Miyuki asked Sawamura some questions like what his favorite color was and how was his day at school. Kawakami and Shirasu were already sleeping, Seto unconsciously hugged Okumura on his sleep waking the blonde and blushing when he realized what was happening, Kuramochi and Haruichi were in their own rooms, but both of them sighed as they looked at the ceiling.

"Sawamura… I like you" Miyuki said. Sawamura looked at him; Miyuki looked at him with a serious expression. He finally said it! Sawamura smiled.

"I like you too, Miyuki!"

"really!?"

"yeah! I mean… sure, you have a nasty personality, but you're not as bad as I thought… wait… does this means we can be friends!?" Do you hear that? That's the sound of Miyuki's heart breaking. Of course, Sawamura was dense as fuck. Why didn't he see this coming? He wanted to cry, he wanted to die too. Miyuki laughed nervously and Sawamura looked at him confused, he then started to laugh like he always does. Somebody help this dork; he is really bad at this thing called 'love'.


	4. Chapter 4

Hurricane

Chapter 4: A storm is coming…

Okumura and Seto were in the library searching for a book that the teacher said to take as reference for their project. Okumura glanced at his friend, he wanted to hold his hand… but what if he rejects him? He shook his head and continued to walk with his crush. Seto, too, wanted to held his hand. Such a shame that both were shy to even recognize they share the same feelings.

"t-that's the book we're looking for, right?"

"y-yeah…" Okumura said. Both were blushing lightly and avoiding making eye contact and even if they did, they would look away. Seto grabbed the book and both of them smiled with a blush on their face, being like this around each other felt comfortable.

"let's sit down"

"ok" Okumura said. Both started to walk away and noticed a free table were the two could do their homework. On their way there, Seto noticed Yui trying to grab a book, but he couldn't reach it.

"do you need help?"

"hm? Oh, no… no… I'm fine!" Yui said. Okumura glared at him, but he looked at Seto with surprise when he went and grabbed the book Yui wanted. He gave it to him and smiled. Yui looked at him with wide eyes and took the book with a light blush and stutter a 'thank you'. Okumura narrowed his eyes and grabbed Seto by his arm.

"Taku… the homework…"

"eh? A-ah! Yes! Well, see you later" Seto said. Yui smiled at Seto and waved goodbye, Okumura looked at him with a frown and Yui only looked at him confused. When the two were out of his sight, the catcher smiled mischievously.

"I don't really get this… do you understand this, Koushuu?"

"…"

"koushuu?"

"Taku… it's like this, not like that"

"ooooh, now I get it! Thanks Koushuu"

"no problem" Okumura said. There was no way Yui liked Seto, right? He clenched his hands into fists. There was no way Yui liked him, because… because… _because he likes Seto and Seto is his_. However, he knows that the thought wasn't a reason to think Yui didn't like his crush. Besides, he isn't even dating Seto. _What if Seto likes Yui?_ The thought of that made him feel a pain in his heart.

"nee Okumura! Can I talk to you a minute?" Yui said pulling Okumura away from Seto and taking him to the indoor facilities. Okumura looked at him with a glare, what did this motherfucker want?

"you like Seto, don't you?" Yui said in a mocking tone. Okumura widen his eyes and then glared at him again. He wanted to punch the smug grin off of Yui, why was he asking? It's none of his business.

"so what if I like him?"

"hmm… you didn't deny it, eh? Oh well… if you would have denied it, it would have make it easy for me to steal him away from you"

"could it be…"

"yup! I also like Seto" Yui said. Okumura looked at him surprised, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Yui smirked at Okumura's surprised expression, he was going to win against him.

"when…"

"when I first saw him I thought he was handsome… and... I wanted him to notice me, so you could say it was love at first sight! As cliché as that sounds…"

"and why are you telling me this?"

"isn't it obvious? Because from now on we're, not only catcher, but love rivals as well… and you know what? I'm going to win him" Yui said. He walked away and left Okumura with troubled thoughts behind. Okumura clicked his tongue and walked back to practice, but stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Yui flirting with Seto and Seto laughing at Yui's lame pick-up lines, he felt a pain in his chest.

 _What if… he doesn't love me?_ Okumura looked at the ground and tried not to let tears roll down his face. He went to the bullpen and started practicing. Seto and him weren't dating… so maybe he likes Yui and not him. When it was time for dinner, he ate as usual. But Yui was sitting next to Seto and talking to him while they were eating. _Unfair_ was what Okumura thought as he looked at the two and walked away to his room.

* * *

"Kuramochi-senpai… have you had your first kiss already?" Haruichi said. Kuramochi almost choked on the bottle of water he was drinking, he coughed and Haruichi patted his back worried. The shortstop stopped coughing and looked at Haruichi with a surprised expression.

"you… have?"

"n-no…"

"I see…"

"what about you senpai? Have you had your first kiss already?"

"I'll tell you this because I trust you…" Kuramochi said. He leaned closer to Haruichi and whisper something in his ear. Haruichi gasped and blushed. Kuramochi laughed and put an arm around Haruichi's shoulder.

"so I guess that makes us two, huh?"

"I g-guess…" Haruichi said. Both of them continue to practice and after a while Haruichi asked him if he could practice batting with him. This was the first time Haruichi has asking him that and boy was he nervous! His crush was going to practice batting with him. The two walked to the shed to grab some bats, but before Kuramochi could grab one, Haruichi spoke.

"nee… Kuramochi-senpai… do you think… you can help me… with… kissing?" Haruichi said looking away with a blush. Kuramochi heart stopped beating, did his crush… asking him… what he thinks he did? He blushed and grabbed a bat and a wooden bat for Haruichi.

"sure… I'll… see you after dinner?"

"sure…" Haruichi said grabbing the wooden bat Kuramochi was giving to him. Both walked away and started to practice their batting. After that, it was time for dinner and Okumura was sitting next to Asada. Seto blinked, why was Okumura sitting with Asada? Was he mad at him?

Furuya sat with Sawamura and Haruichi. The southpaw started to complain about Miyuki, Furuya was not impressed. Haruichi only sighed as he listened to his friend, Furuya did too. He didn't felt lonely when he was with these two and he felt weird around Haruichi. He knows that he likes Haruichi, but he isn't sure how to approach him or get closer for that matter.

"well… see you guys tomorrow"

"goodnight Harucchi!"

"ah… goodnight" Furuya said. Haruichi smiled at the two and walked away, Sawamura said his goodbye to Furuya. Furuya noticed Haruichi walked out of his room and go somewhere else, which seemed weird for him. Furuya followed Haruichi without him noticing and hide behind a wall when the second baseman stood on the vending machines. Was he going for a snack?

"sorry, I'm late!"

"ah, you're not late at all, Kuramochi-senpai… I just got here"

"I see, that's a relief" Kuramochi said. Furuya continue to peek, why were they there? Were they going to talk about something? Kuramochi and Haruichi stood there awkwardly and talk for a little bit, but there was still some awkwardness between them. Furuya was about to go, seeing how these two only wanted to talk, but then something happened.

"well… shall we… do it already?"

"y-yeah…"

"I-I mean, if you don't want to its fine… I won't force you"

"n-no… I'm the one who asked you anyway…"

"ok…but… why did you ask me to help you with… kissing?"

"w-well… every boy in my class already has… giving their first kiss and… I wanted to know how to kiss properly when I… find someone" Haruichi said. Furuya widen his eyes, even toujou had his first kiss already? He shook his head, shouldn't he be more surprise that Haruichi asked Kuramochi to help him with kissing? Besides… WASN'T HE GIVING HIS FIRST KISS TO KURAMOCHI!? Furuya felt his heart break.

"and… this doesn't count as your first kiss… what we are about to do, right?"

"n-no… I don't think so…" Haruichi said. _IT DEFINETLY IS!_ Furuya thought. He peeked again and saw Kuramochi grab Haruichi's chin and got closer to him. Furuya wouldn't allow that! However, it was too late. Kuramochi pecked Haruichi's lips, making the latter blush. Then he pressed his lips against Haruichi and Furuya swears he heard the sound of his heart breaking even more.

* * *

"so… why are we here?"

"hanging out"

"I see" Sawamura said. He looked up at the sky and smiled. Miyuki was also looking at the sky, but turn to look at Sawamura. The pitcher seemed to also look calm when he watches the night sky, he looked so stunning… and he wasn't wearing anything fancy. He got closer to the pitcher, but the pitcher didn't seem to notice. Miyuki hopes no one is running and watched them sitting on the grass and looking up at the sky.

"Miyuki… I'll be here when you want to talk about it"

"I'll take that in mind"

"you know… where I came from, you can see more stars"

"yeah?"

"yeah… and it's beautiful… I want to show it to you someday…" Sawamura said. Miyuki smiled softly, he is already seeing something beautiful right in front of his eyes. Sawamura turned to look at him and both of them stared at each other.

"Miyuki… do you think… that you can come with me this winter vacations? I mean, if you don't want to that's fine… but I really wanted to show you how the sky looks like"

"for me it's fine… but what about your family?"

"I'm sure they won't mind!" Sawamura said smiling. Miyuki narrowed his eyes and started to lean closer to Sawamura's face. The pitcher looked at him confused, but felt something hot on his cheeks… was he blushing? He saw something out of the corner of his eyes.

"hey what's that?" Sawamura said getting away and looking at the sky. Miyuki looked annoyed, he looked at the sky and saw an airplane. The pitcher started to say things about how airplanes looked like shooting stars and stuff. Miyuki tried to stand up, but fall to the dirt due to his legs 'sleeping on him'. He rolled down and heard Sawamura laugh. When he stopped rolling he groaned, it was a miracle his glasses didn't break. Sawamura couldn't stop laughing at him and Miyuki blushed in embarrassment while he frowned.

"I WON'T CATCH FOR YOU, BAKAMURA!" Miyuki said. Sawamura stopped laughing and ran up to him.

"are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere?" Sawamura said. Miyuki rolled his eyes and continue to lay on the dirt. He pulled the pitcher down and the pitcher yelped in surprise. He put his hands on Miyuki's chest and looked at his face, his breath stopped for a moment… they were so close. Sawamura blushed and Miyuki only looked at him with a serious face.

"what were you even doing?"

"I tried getting up to stretch myself"

"then why did you fell?"

"my legs fell asleep"

"seriously Miyuki?"

"I'm being **_very_** serious right now"

"Miyuki" Sawamura said his name trying not to laugh. Miyuki smiled, seeing how the pitcher couldn't even frown and laughed. Miyuki was at least glad he could make his pitcher laugh. He put his arms around Sawamura waist, he looked at the pitcher with a lot of affection.

"Sawamura…"

"Miyuki…" Sawamura said with a soft smile on his face. The two looked into each other's eyes and unconsciously leaned closer. They were going to close the only remaining gap between them, but it seems like it's soon.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BAKAMURA!?" Kuramochi yelled. Sawamura blushed and quickly got off Miyuki, he stood up and brushed off the dirt. Miyuki sat up and stand up too, he brushed the dirt off and put an arm around Sawamura while Kuramochi walked up to them.

"Bakamura it's too late to be out here… and what are **_you_** doing here?"

"stuff…"

"what stuff?"

"you know… stuff…"

"you're not making any sense"

"a-anyway! Let's go, Kuramochi-senpai! It's getting even more late…" Sawamura said pushing Kuramochi to start walking with a blush on his face. Kuramochi looked at Miyuki with suspicion as the other only gave him a shit eating grin, he made a mental note to not leave bakamura alone with this idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Hurricane

Chapter 5: Hormonal teens being hormonal

Okumura knows he's being unfair, that he's being childish. But he doesn't care, he just can't really say anything about Seto spending more time with Yui than with him. He huffed in annoyance as he glared daggers at Yui and Seto. Asada only looked at him confused, but continue to eat the rice bowls that morning. Later on, Okumura was sitting alone on his classroom. He knew that Seto was with Yui, but he was angry at Seto for choosing that guy over him.

"don't you think you're being mean?"

"…excuse me?"

"I-I m-mean… no to g-get in your business or s-something… but, a-avoiding won't do any good" Asada said. Okumura apologized to him and went back to eat his lunch. Asada was right, avoiding him by giving him the cold shoulder or ignoring him when he tried to talk to him wasn't going to be of much help. He was losing against Yui, wasn't he? He stood up and started to walk around the hallways, he noticed Sawamura talking to someone on the courtyard of the school.

"Koushuu!" He knew that voice like the back of his hand. He sighed and turned around watching Seto speed walk towards him.

"Takuma"

"I have been looking for you like crazy! Where were you?"

"…why were you looking for me?"

"what do you mean why? Because I want to hang out with you! And just when I finally get out of Yui's sight…"

"…Taku…"

"why are you avoiding me anyway? Did I do something wrong?" Seto asked. The blonde looked at him as emotionless as ever, but he knew this question was coming. However, he didn't know how to explain to his best friend that he's just jealous. He just stared at the floor, not wanting to look at his best friend.

"sorry"

"what's wrong, Koushuu? Is something bothering you?"

"Taku… I…"

"There you are, Seto-kun!" Yui said walking towards Seto with a smile. Okumura glared at the floor, he raised his head and walked away. Not giving Seto a chance to go after him, which made Seto a little bit sad. After classes it was time for practice, but he didn't know what to do to make Okumura talk to him again. So what exactly should he do? He sighed, if only he knew what was bothering his best friend then maybe it would be easier.

"Koushuu!"

"…"

"I… meet me at the vending machine… after dinner… if you want" Seto said to Okumura who walked by to get to practice. The blonde catcher only nodded and continue to walk, hoping that the blonde's heart stopped beating so fast because of what he said. And so, after dinner they met by the vending machine.

"ah, Koushuu! You really ca- whoa! Koushuu are you ok?" Seto said as the blonde suddenly hugged him. Seto smiled and hugged him back, patting his taller friend by his head. Okumura blushed lightly and continue to hug his best friend/crush.

"if something's bothering you I'll always be here for you…"

"I know"

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong"

"don't be, it wasn't your fault"

"Koushuu"

"Takuma"

"let's not… fight again…"

"agreed" Okumura said as he broke the hug. Both of them smiled at each other and adverted their gaze with a slight blush. This kind of moments were nice… Seto was glad that everything was sorted out between him and his crush. Though both of them were unaware that Yui had watched the two hug and glared at Okumura.

* * *

"Chris-senpai!" Sawamura ran up to him and hugged him. Chris chuckled and hugged the southpaw back while patting his back. Sawamura was really glad when Chris said that he'll visit him and the rest, there was a lot he wanted to tell him and ask him a lot of things too. Both of them walked to the courtyard of the school and talk about school related stuff; Sawamura felt like asking his favorite senpai about something he has been feeling lately. But he decided to do that later on practice that day.

Chris shouldn't have come; he knows that the pitcher didn't like him like he does. Even so, he came to pay a visit for that pitcher. After practice, Chris and Sawamura talked about more stuff and it was then… that Sawamura decided to tell him what he thinks is happening.

"Chris-senpai… I think I'm sick"

"why do you say that? Are you not feeling well?"

"I don't know… it's just… I feel weird whenever Miyuki is around and… I sometimes stutter and my face feels hot and…"

"Sawamura… that means that you are in love" Chris said. Sawamura blinked and turned to stare at him, after he processed the information he blushed pure red and Chris smiled at him. Sawamura is so cute, he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life.

"o-oh… I-I see…" Sawamura stutter. The rest of the day, both of them talked about different topics. By the end of the day, Chris went back to his home. However, Sawamura only went to the vending machine for something to drink. He noticed Miyuki had fallen asleep on the bench next to the machine, Sawamura felt his heart beat fast. Was he really in love with Miyuki Kazuya?

" _there's only one way to find out…_ " Sawamura whisper to himself. He walked closer to Miyuki and stared at his sleeping face, sure it seems creepy but… but Sawamura noticed how calm his captain looked when he was asleep. He couldn't see the pain and sadness in his eyes… or the mask that he always put in front of others. He carefully and slowly tried to take off Miyuki's glasses, but suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist making him yelped in surprise.

"what do you think you're doing _, ba-ka-mu-ra_?"

"M-M-M-MIYUKI KAZUYA! I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"oh _**really?**_ "

"y-yeah!"

"so you were **_not_ ** about to take off my glasses?"

"n-n-no! why would I? I-It's not like I was curious or something! You… you tanuki bastard!" Sawamura said. Miyuki only stood up and put his arm around Sawamura's shoulder.

"so you were curious, huh? Did I look _**handsome**_ for you?" Miyuki said. You know… Sawamura would have denied his feelings right now. But surprisingly enough, he just confirmed his feelings and it was just as Chris has told him… which made him feel like going to check if his eyes were right because, WHY MIYUKI KAZUYA OF ALL PEOPLE!? He got out of his, apparently new crush, catcher's grip and huffing with annoyance.

"I hate you, Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura said. Miyuki laugh and ruffled Sawamura's head before going to his room. Sawamura stood there with a blush on his face, did he seriously had to fall over heels for this tanuki? He sighed and went back to his room, he plopped on the bed and closed his eyes. He buried his face on the pillow, stupid heart racing so fast when Miyuki was nearby.

"whoa! You okay there?" Sawamura heard Kuramochi said. He just nodded, Kuramochi rolled his eyes and went to play on his videogame. Meanwhile Sawamura screamed internally because he doesn't know what to do with these feelings of love, he rolled over and stared at the wall.

"I think I'm in love…"

"oh, you should have say s- wait WHAT!?"

"I don't know how it happened though…"

"Is it wakana!?"

"what? Ew, no! she's just my childhood friend… the one that I love is Miyuki Kazuya"

"ah! You should have say th- WAIT THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"SHADDUP!" Sawamura yelled to Kuramochi with a red face. Kuramochi looked at him with a smirk and then went back to play videogames, meanwhile Sawamura hide himself in the blankets trying to hide the fact that he just said to his roommate who he liked. Meanwhile, Miyuki was staring at the bunk bed with a blush on his face when Okumura came back from the vending machines.

"I'm not even gonna ask" Okumura said getting to his bed and plopping down. But he too stared at the ceiling with a blush on his face; seriously these catchers are such dorks.

* * *

"the night looks beautiful"

"It sure is… but do you know what else is beautiful?"

"what?"

"you"

"kenjirou!" Kawakami said blushing pure red and hiding his face on his boyfriend's shoulder. Shirasu chuckled and put an arm around Kawakami's waist. The sidearm pitcher looked at the night sky again and smiled. He felt more relaxed being with his boyfriend, he felt so completed and loved.

"so… what do you think about Miyuki and Sawamura? When do you think they'll start dating?"

"who knows… but they have my support"

"they have my support as well!" Kawakami said. Both of them stayed together for a little while, but they eventually had to get to their own dorms. Kawakami and Shirasu kissed softly and gentle and hugged each other before saying their goodnights. There was no need to say goodbye, they would see each other again tomorrow anyway. They are such a perfect couple and those two don't even realized that. They are literally the human interpretation of 'Relationship goals' that no one even manages to make come true because of their own reasons. If only the rest was like them, oh well… everyone is different after all.

"Married couple" Yui whispered as he slowly and awkwardly walked away to his room and forget he even walked on those two being all lovely dovely with each other, why does that happen to him anyway?

* * *

 **BONUS:** Miyuki realized that Sawamura didn't deny that he looked handsome for him... and now he was blushing while trying to go back to sleep. Only to dream about Sawamura and him getting married.


	6. Chapter 6

Hurricane

Chapter 6: The "Guru" of Love

"Harucchiiiii, whyyyyy?"

"come on, Eijun-kun… it's not that bad… probably…"

"but can't you see how he is!? Why did I fall in love with him!?"

"hmm… maybe you think he's handsome?"

"of course he's handsome, Furuya!"

 _You admit it_ thought Furuya and Haruichi in unison. The three of them sighed, why were they having this type of conversation on lunch time anyway? And who knows were Toujou and Kanemaru went.

"then… why don't you ask someone who's in a relationship for advice on crushes?"

"like who? Nori-senpai and Shirasu-senpai? They're too perfect to even approach them!"

"how about, Grey-san?" Furuya said. Sawamura and Haruichi looked at Furuya, then the southpaw gasped and stood up.

"that's a great idea, Furuya!" Sawamura exclaimed. The three of them walked away from the classroom and went to the rooftop. In the rooftop was a foreign brunette girl, her brown eyes looking up at her book and stared at the three boys.

"oh hey, guys!"

"Grey-san!"

"stop calling me by my last name! I told you guys that it was fine to call me Andrea"

"sorry, Andrea-san!" Haruichi said. The brunette girl smiled at them and told them to sit. "so what brings you guys to my domain?" she said. Sawamura took a deep breath and looked at Andrea with determined golden eyes.

"I have fallen in love with Miyuki Kazuya, help"

"…"

"…"

"my otp, is fucking canon" Andrea said with a fist pump and a shit eating grin. She lowered her arm and looked at the three with a kind and wise smile.

"well, what exactly do you want to know?"

"I DON'T KNOOOOOOW…. Andrea… how exactly did you deal with your crush on onii-san?"

"Aniki got you out of an abusive relationship… right?"

"yeah… and for that I'm very thankful… but, how did I deal with my crush on Ryosuke... hmm… I guess I can tell you guys how I noticed"

* * *

 _I was cheering for him on one match. I don't remember which one, but what I remember was that we talked after his match was over. I think the three of you went to the bathroom? Anyway, I was talking lively with him and congratulate him._

" _Kominato-senpai! You were so cool back there!"_

" _why thank you, Grey-chan"_

" _Do you think I can… I don't know… be a great second baseman on my softball team?"_

" _if you practice a lot, maybe you can" Ryosuke said. I looked at him with bright eyes and smiled. Then he chuckled and put his cap on my head. "and how many times have I told you to call me, Ryosuke?" He whispered in my ear before walking back to his teammates. I blushed to the tip of my ears and looked at the ground with the cap covering my face. I turned to look at him from a distance, his teammates looked like they were teasing him._

" _she's your girlfriend, isn't she?"_

" _who's your girl, Ryosuke?"_

" _Ryo-san, is that your girlfriend?"_

 _I heard some of them say. I started to walk away with a blush on my face and still wearing his cap. I felt my heart beating so fast and when I got back from the school, every girl asked me why I was wearing Ryosuke's cap. But I couldn't tell them anything because I myself didn't know and by that time I have already broke up with my abusive boyfriend._

" _Juliet…"_

" _hm?"_

" _why?"_

" _why, what?"_

" _WHY DO I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!?" I said in my house. My blonde friend only stared at me and then gasped, then she started to make me an integratory._

* * *

"hm, so you didn't know what to do either… so, what did you do?"

"well… I tried to act normal whenever I was near him… but it was like he already knew how I felt and would always manage to make me blush.

"d'aww, that's so cute!"

"shut up bakamura!"

"wah! Mean!" Sawamura said. "how about your confession? How did you confess?"

"well… I confessed one week after you guys lost to Inashiro… and after that, he sort of… became distant… and I hated that"

* * *

 _So I always looked at him with sadness on my eyes. I hated that we were not close anymore. I needed to do something, I wanted to confess before he graduated. One day, I think it was a Tuesday, I had a chance to confess. My best friend saw Ryosuke near the school's garden, so I ran to where he was._

 _("but why run?" "shut up!" "ok, ok, gee")_

" _Ryosuke-senpai!" I yelled his voice. He stopped walking and turned to look at me, he seemed a bit tired. I tried to catch my breath and looked up at him ("shorty" "SHUT UP!") and took a deep breath._

" _I like you" I said looking at him and blushing seconds later after I said it. He looked surprised and chuckled._

" _w-what are you laughing at?" I said pouting._

" _It's just…" He said. For the first time for me, he opened his eyes and smiled softly at me. "…you sure took your time on confessing"_

" _y-you… YOU KNEW I LIKED YOU!?"_

" _you were so obvious"_

" _that's so embarrassing" I said covering my red face with my hands while he chuckled again and walked closer to me to hug me._

* * *

"OMG THAT IS SO SWEET, SO SHOUJO, HOLY FUCK" Sawamura said. Andrea was blushing pure red and looking at her closed book on her lap.

"I didn't know that… why didn't my brother told me?"

"who knows…"

"oh, he told me that he would be embarrassed to tell you"

"…"

"…"

"wow, you really got my brother's heart"

"d-don't say that!" Andrea said blushing deeper (if possible).

"so… did you guys already shared your first kiss?"

"…yes…"

"OMG, TELL MEEEEE"

"ok, ok, calm down!"

* * *

 _It was the day he graduated. He was about to go and I caught up to him to talk to him. We walked around the school some more and made small talk._

" _so… we'll have a long distance relationship…"_

" _guess so"_

" _I'll miss you"_

" _I'll miss you too" Ryosuke said. I stood in front of him and looked up at him, he smiled._

" _I love you"_

" _I love you too" I said. "b… before you go… c-can you… g-give me… a goodbye kiss?" I said stuttering and with a red face. He chuckled and grabbed both of my hands._

" _anything for you" He said. He leaned closer to me and I closed my eyes. And felt his lips against mine, I kissed him back and then we broke the kiss. My face was pure red and hide it with my hands, he laughed softly and hugged me._

* * *

"THIS STORY IS TOO SWEET FOR ME, I CAN'T… I CAN'T… THIS IS TOO SWEET"

"Eijun-kun, calm down…"

"ok, ok… I think I know what to do!"

"you do?"

"yup… I'll… I'll go confess now!"

"now!?"

"yeah!" Sawamura said excited and dashed out of the rooftop and search for Miyuki. He passed by Kanemaru and Toujou and went to Miyuki's classes. But he wasn't there, which was weird.

"oi, Bakamura, who are you searching for?"

"Miyuki?"

"…"

"do you know where he is?"

"no"

"ok" He said and was about to head out until one of Kuramochi's classmate spoke.

"oh, I've seen him… I think he walked away with a girl… man! He always gets the girls; I wonder who it is this time" he said. _**This time?**_ Sawamura, for the first time in his life, had a poker face. He thanked the boy and walked away, poker face still there. He felt… his heart sink a little. Of course, what if Miyuki didn't like… guys? What if he's into girls? Of course he's into girls, he walked away with one… but what hurt him the most was 'this time' words. Does that mean… he's been going out with girls these whole time? And if so, how long would those relationships last? Not long, otherwise Miyuki's classmate wouldn't have said 'this time'.

"oh… I guess that makes sense…" Sawamura said in a surprisingly soft voice. His eyes show that he's shocked, but he wasn't frowning. He just kept a poker face, but the brunet tried to understand something that he has heard one of his classmates say. Not everything ends with a happy ending.


	7. Chapter 7

Hurricane

Chapter 7: Mochi-senpai, do something!

When Kuramochi opened the door to his shared room, he did NOT expect a gloomy Sawamura laying on the floor listening to Elvis Presley 'Heartbreaker Hotel' while a worried Asada just sat next to him.

"what the fuck is going on here?"

"I don't- I don't know… he was already like that when I came!"

"bakamura, explain" Kuramochi said. But Sawamura ignored him, he only stared at the ceiling with dull eyes. Both, Asada and Kuramochi, were very worried about him. Just what in the fuck happe-oh no. Kuramochi remembers why now. He was going to kill Mabuchi later, that guy just broke his kouhai's hope. But then again, maybe Miyuki could be with Sawamura!

The next day, the shortstop needed to do something. Sawamura was like his usual self, but those dull eyes of him showed everyone that something happened. Not to mention, the guy has been listening to heartbreaking old songs. Kuramochi sighed and called out to Asada.

"what is it, Kuramochi-senpai?"

"we're going to investigate"

"w-what!?"

"come on, follow me" the shortstop said dragging Asada out of his class. Asada sighed and looked at Miyuki hanging out with a girl. Kuramochi was using some binoculars while gritted his teeth. How the fuck does he dares do that kind of shit to bakamura!?

"oi oi, didn't you reject her?"

"senpai?"

"that guy, Asada, is known for breaking hearts to girl and yet, there he fucking is… with a girl… Asada, listen to me, throw this rock at him and aim for his head"

"s-senpai!?"

"come one Asada, do it!"

"I-I… I can't"

"DO IT, JUST DO IT!"

"how about we just… try and see if something's on his room… like a diary!"

"that's a good idea, Asada, come on, let's go"

"r-right now!?" Asada said in a worried tone. Kuramochi dragged Asada and both managed to sneak on the dorms, while wearing fake mustaches and sunglasses. They tiptoed all the way to Miyuki's room and entered. They started to search for a diary and luckily they, indeed, found a diary.

"huh, who would have thought that Miyuki would have a diary"

"I regret ever saying that"

"nah, don't be, now… let's read it"

 _Dear diary,_

 _I give up. I just can't. I love Sawamura from the bottom of my heart, but I think he isn't into boys, you know? ("are you fucking serious!?" "senpai, calm down!") he's dense too, but I found that cute. However, I kind of want to be more than 'friends' with him. Sadly, I don't think that will be possible, so I decided that whoever confess to me I'll say yes. Not that I will like that person anyway, but it hurts to know that your crush doesn't like you._

Kuramochi put the diary back where it was, dragged Asada to the school again (by some miracle they get there in time before classes started), stared at his desk and then flipped it. Everyone looked at him surprised, but Kuramochi only put the desk back. Everything went normal for the rest of the day and in practice too, but after practice everything was not normal. Sawamura was hearing more heartbreaking old songs with dull eyes staring at the ceiling, Asada still worrying over his senpai and even asked him if he wanted to play catch ("no thanks, Asada" "a-are you sure, senpai?" "yeah…").

 _To: Miyuki_

 _From: Kuramochi_

 _Why? How fucking dare u_

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

 _To: Kuramochi_

 _From: Miyuki_

 _What did I do?_

(͠◉_◉᷅ )

 _To: Miyuki_

 _From: Kuramochi_

(≖_≖ )

 _Ur dead, you hear me!?_

 _To: Kuramochi_

 _From: Miyuki_

 _But what did I do!?_

ఠ_ఠ

 _To: Miyuki_

 _From: Kuramochi_

ಠ_ಠ

 _To: Kuramochi_

 _From: Miyuki_

 _?_

* * *

"um… is it just me or… Sawamura-senpai isn't like usual"

"Yui, everyone has noticed it"

"I wonder what happened" Yui said looking at Sawamura. He had a poker face, something that didn't suit the brunet's personality at all. Haruichi and Furuya were with him, worrying about his friends. Kanemaru was searching for suspects and Toujou try to cheer Sawamura up. Surprisingly enough, Asada was asking his senpai to teach him and Kuramochi was nowhere to be found.

"that's weird"

"indeed" Seto said. The southpaw only spaced out, ignoring his friends and kouhai. Then he grabbed his empty food tray and walked away. That day, in school, Sawamura was on the music room. He needed to be strong, the team needs him. He closed his eyes and took deep breath.

"I need… to be strong…" Sawamura said shakily. He put his hand on the piano and looked at the keys. He remembers that time Miyuki found him here, on a rainy day. They third years were still there… though it was like… 5 days before their graduation when that happened. He needed to be strong!

It was after practice, when Miyuki called him. Sawamura took a deep breath and with a smile reassure his friends that he'll be fine. Though he had a hard time convincing them (especially Furuya). He walked to where Miyuki was and asked what he was needed for.

"How… have you been lately?"

"why? Is it affecting the team!? If that's the case, I'm sorry!"

"n-no… surprisingly enough you are not dragging the team down, I… heard that you were feeling down outside of baseball"

"…"

"Sawa-"

"Miyuki!" a female voice yelled. Sawamura sighed and Miyuki looked at him confused.

"I need to go; see you _**captain**_ " the brunet said before walking away. Miyuki only looked how Sawamura walked away with a shocked expression. Something feels wrong, like he has done something he shouldn't have. His 'girlfriend' walked up to him and smiled at him. What has he done?

* * *

"are you sure about this, Harucchi?"

"yup"

"I don't want to be a bother to you guys" Sawamura said as he and his friends walk around Tokyo. They decided to drag Sawamura away from the tense atmosphere between him and Miyuki and get him some fresh air. They went to different place and have fun, Sawamura actually got to forget about Miyuki and have fun with his friends. That is until the idiot got lost, he started to get worried and a little bit scared. He bumped into someone and was going to apologize but froze when he noticed who it was.

"watch where you're… going…"

"N-Narumiya"

"Sawamura, right?"

"yeah…"

"are you here alone?"

"no, I was… with my friends… but"

"got lost… yeah, me too"

"really!?" Sawamura said brighten up a little and sighing in relief. He looked at him and smiled while saying 'I'm glad I'm not the only one'. Narumiya looked at the other southpaw with a blank expression and then blushed lightly, why did this guy look so cute when he was worried!? Both of them started to walk and talk, as if the two were not rivals. Eventually they started to get loose a little and tell jokes. Narumiya blushed lightly when Sawamura laughed at his joke, he liked it when he laughed.

"you're a fun person to be with, Narumiya"

"oh please, you make me blush, you can call me Mei"

"but it's the truth!" Sawamura said pouting cutely. Something in the blonde's heart happened, it was like he was struck by an arrow. He did not feel what he thinks he feel, right? Sawamura looked ahead and stopped walking.

"I found my friends… d'aww… ah! Let's exchange numbers!" Sawamura said smiling at him. Narumiya couldn't say no to him, so they exchanged numbers and waved goodbye to each other. The brunet ran up to his friends and the blonde only walked away thinking 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit… I like my fucking rival, what the fuck'.


End file.
